criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With Bloodshed and Tears
With Bloodshed and Tears is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the sixth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot After following the Chief's directions, Katelyn and the player headed to the abandoned sector of the district where they discovered Katelyn's sister Kyndall on scene, kneeling next to the body of French community leader Réjean Rouillard, dead on the playground merry-go-round with no visible injuries. After investigating the playground, they heard the crackling sounds of a fire, coming from the bridge. Learning that the feud is growing the biggest it has ever been due to the arson of the bridge, they suspected Kyndall, Irish community leader Tyler O'Sharp, and a vengeful Gabriel O'Callaghan, looking for the killer of his sister. They also suspected Clarissa Rivke after discovering her heel on the burning bridge, saying that she was simply trying to escape the feud. Jason confirmed that the victim died from a nerve agent that was in a laced glass of whiskey before the Glutton Killer cleanly removed his heart. Shortly after, businessman Ian Kaylock hurried to the player and Katelyn, explaining that he tied up the Glutton Killer at the High Clover. At The High Clover bar, Ian told them that he had caught the Glutton Killer trying to spy on him before he caught them forking through his briefcase. Ian then explained that someone had stolen a sample of a nerve agent he was testing earlier and he was convinced that they were stealing again. They then found out that Ian's hostage was their coroner, Jason. They then suspected Ian and Jason in Réjean's murder before the team found out that the Glutton Killer had lock-picked their way into Ian's samples of the nerve agent used to kill Réjean. Soon after, they learned that Gabriel was going to burn the playground to the ground. After they stopped the mourning and vengeful businessman, they soon found all the motives and evidence, including the fact that Jason knew some of the victims, before unmasking the serial killer to be Clarissa Rivke. After the detectives found out that she was the Glutton Killer, they confronted her at the burning playground, where she denied the accusations against her. However when Katelyn asked Clarissa about her mother, Clarissa screamed at Katelyn to shut up, saying that her mother was a saint and never deserved to suffer. She then explained that her mother was a success in the culinary world until she attended a culinary competition where the other chefs made scandalous rumors about her, which led her to leave the competition in disgrace. Days later, when Clarissa had tried to get her mother to go out for a walk, a hooligan cornered them and attacked her mother, fatally killing her. As she witnessed her mother die, she then snapped and killed the hooligan with a broken wooden plank, even tearing his heart out after making a hole in the hooligan's chest. Even though the murder of the hooligan was filed as self defense and Clarissa was let off the hook, after the incident, Clarissa planned to get her payback. She then explained how she planned to murder the people who was in part of the competition, from the chefs, to the workers, to the ones who funded the show. She then explained that to get revenge on Gluttony Grove for letting her mother die, she killed them in a pattern of Irish and French. She then explained her killings from George Rogers, who was a photographer for the show, to Penelope O'Callaghan and Quinn Williams, both chefs of the show, to Réjean, who funded the show. She then explained that she intended to kill Tyler to keep up the pattern, but she killed Réjean as he had not just funded the show, but to hopefully scare the Justice Division off her trail by stealing Ian's nerve agent and using it to kill Réjean before stealing his heart for her to eat. Disgusted by the brutal murder, Katelyn sent the Glutton Killer to trial where Judge Dosett sentenced the cannibal killer to life in a psychological asylum in solitary confinement. Shortly after, Jason told them that he wanted to recover the remains of the victims that Clarissa killed. After Clarissa's trial, Jason told the detectives that he wanted to close the Glutton Killer's chapter once and for all. Jason, with the player and Katelyn, then went to the burning bridge to see if they could find any evidence of where her collection of organs had gone. They then discovered a locked box in the river, which they unlocked and discovered the leftover organs that Clarissa had not eaten or used to ruin other people's meals. The coroner then took them back to the laboratory and cleaned the organs, later telling the player that he had sent the organs to hospitals for people who would need them. They then informed Tyler of the end of the community feud now that the killer was caught and Réjean was dead, which led the Irish community leader to vow that he would unite the two communities once again. Afterwards, they informed Gabriel that his sister's killer had been caught, leading to Gabriel to thank them for ending his pain of not knowing his sister's killer. Meanwhile Mayor Dave Whiston came to the station, telling them that he was worried about his friend, explaining that the duo had been hanging out in the High Clover bar. However when his friend had gone to the bathroom, he had not returned hours later, which worried the mayor. Felix and the player then went to the High Clover, where they found a sodden rag in the trash there. After they sent it to Sophia, the laboratory chief then revealed that the green substance on it was a specialized chloroform laced with a drug to make people feel drowsy and fall asleep in a coma. Worried about this, Sophia also revealed that the specific drug was being illegally sold in the criminal infused district of Resting Ravine, the home to many criminals and war veterans. They then informed the Mayor of the potential kidnapper that kidnapped his friend. After all these events, Chief Wakefield told the team that the Mayor had given the team the all clear to transfer over to the criminal infused district of Resting Ravine to investigate the drug and find out more about the possible kidnapper. Summary Victim *'Réjean Rouillard' (found dead with no visible injuries) Murder Weapon *'Nerve Agent' Killer *'Clarissa Rivke' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect knows lock picking Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect knows lock picking Appearance * The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Stucco Wafers. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer has a burn mark. *The killer weighs less than 165 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Playground. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; New Suspect: Kyndall Déchirer) *Interrogate Kyndall Déchirer about the murder that occurred. (New Crime Scene: Burning Bridge) *Investigate Burning Bridge. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Tyler O'Sharp) *Ask community leader Tyler O'Sharp why the bridge is burning. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Penelope; New Suspect: Gabriel O'Callaghan) *Ask Gabriel if he knew about Réjean's murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Heel; New Suspect: Clarissa Rivke) *Confront Clarissa about being on the bridge. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Message to Réjean) *Analyze Message to Réjean. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Stucco Wafers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Ian about catching the Glutton Killer. (Attribute: Ian quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: The High Clover) *Investigate The High Clover. (Clues: Ian's Hostage Restraints, Ian's Spilled Briefcase) *Examine Jason's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked; New Suspect: Jason Clockwork) *Ask Jason about snooping into Ian's briefcase. (Attribute: Jason eats Stucco Wafers) *Examine Ian's Spilled Briefcase. (Result: Case of Vials) *Analyze Case of Vials. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking; New Crime Scene: Playground Equipment) *Investigate Playground Equipment. (Clues: Locked Box, Medical Kit, Faded Locket) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Posters) *Examine Faded Posters. (Result: Hunt Posters) *Ask Tyler about running a hunt for the serial killer. (Attribute: Tyler knows lock picking, eats Stucco Wafers and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Medical Kit. (Result: Notes on Killer's Victims) *Ask Kyndall about her notes on the serial killer's victims. (Attribute: Kyndall knows lock picking, eats Stucco Wafers and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Mother and Daughter) *Analyze Locket. (09:00:00) *Ask Clarissa about her deceased mother. (Attribute: Clarissa knows lock picking, eats Stucco Wafers and quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Gabriel from burning down the playground to the ground. (Attribute: Gabriel eats Stucco Wafers, knows lock picking and quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Bridge Entrance) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Anatomical Sketch) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Ian's Handwriting Identified) *Confront Ian about his anatomical sketch. (Attribute: Ian eats Stucco Wafers and knows lock picking) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threatening Collage) *Analyze Victims' Collage. (09:00:00) *Confront Jason about "killing the Glutton Killer" as payback. (Attribute: Jason quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Bar Front. (Clues: Locked Box, Crate of Bottles) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloodstained Dagger) *Analyze Bloodstained Dagger. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Réjean's Torn Tie) *Analyze Réjean's Torn Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 165 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (6/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (6/6) *See what Jason wants to do. *Investigate Burning Bridge. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Leftover Organs) *Analyze Jars of Organs. (09:00:00) *Inform Tyler O'Sharp of the end of the community feud. (Reward: Community Unity Vest) *Inform Gabriel O'Callaghan that his sister has been avenged at last. (Reward: Burger) *See what Dave wanted help with. *Investigate The High Clover. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sodden Rag) *Examine Sodden Rag. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (06:00:00) *Inform Dave Whiston about the possibility of a kidnapper. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Shawn Wakefield has to tell the team. (All tasks before must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove